You Are An Idiot
''' '''You Are An Idiot is a trojan website on Microsoft Windows. It is from the family Trojan:JS/NoBrain. It is the successor of Joke:Win32.Idiot. However, this malware will not delete files or anything of that sort, but it acts as a fork bomb. Today, the fork bomb payload does not reach out in the wild as it did in the past due to the JavaScript code that would spam the screen being removed from the You Are An Idiot website. It's also called Offiz. According to KnowYourMeme, the new domain for the You Are An Idiot "trojan" site is youareanidiot.com . Apparently, according to KnowYourMeme and Whois, the current owner of You Are an Idiot is registered to Andrew Regner. Payload You Are An Idiot is a flashing video that consists of the following text in the Times New Roman font. Note that the exclamation point is small enough that it is barely visible without zooming in you are an idiot! ☺ ☺ ☺ It works via clickbait since the user would get interested in clicking the link due to reverse psychology. https://dictionary.cambridge.org/es/diccionario/ingles/clickbait The website would call the user ''an ''idiot. The screen also flashes black and white while the font color alternates from white and black, causing some users to gain seizures. A choir song that sings You are an idiot! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! is also heard from the Flash video, annoying the user. The flash video was originally found in youdontknowwhoiam.com which since has turned into a pornography portal. The video was then moved to YouAreAnIdiot.org circa 2004. http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/you-are-an-idiot However, in 2019, the website has shut down and no longer accessible. However, it is still accessible in Wayback Machine You Are An Idiot You Are An Idiot was the original version of the virus. If someone went to YouAreAnIdiot.org and closed the window, 6 additional windows of the website would spawn and move across the screen, annoying the user until their computer would eventually crash from lag due to the computer running out of RAM and CPU power to keep running the browser windows. If the user managed to close one, it would spawn 6 more windows of the You Are An Idiot windows. Pressing Ctrl+Alt+Del and Alt+F4 on the keyboard wouldn't work. Instead, it displayed a dialogue box saying You are an idiot!, and clicking OK or the X button would just close the window. They could turn it off by restarting their computer or killing the browser tasks with Task Manager. The original name of this Trojan is named Trojan.JS.Offiz according to the antivirus program, Kaspersky. Today, the website only just plays the video and does not open up any other windows anymore. However, the site was revived in two different web addresses with the code slightly modified. Older versions of the website can also be found on the Wayback Machine. If the user tries using it on The Wayback Machine today, there's a small chance it will duplicate, and a large chance only 1 window will bounce around. You Are An Idiot 2 You Are An Idiot 2 is very similar to You Are An Idiot. This threat was created by Computer Virus Watch in 2013. The goal of the threat is to demonstrate how the original You Are An Idiot threat exploits vulnerabilities in the system. This threat's code was removed from the website on the same year, but was later recreated and modified in two different websites and is now cross-platform. Description In Internet Explorer, Google Chrome, Firefox, and Opera browsers without the popup blocker, when the website is visited, the malware shows a big window that flies over the user's screen, singing that the user is an idiot to pay attention. When the window is closed, it opens 6 more windows to spam the user's computer, and they open the same page, which sings the same You Are An Idiot! song and would fly over the screen, as opposed to the original version. However, this usually can break out into a big pile of error messages. If the user's version of Internet Explorer is lower than 6.0, the threat sets the user's homepage to its own website. The threat will not work on newer versions, Chrome, Firefox, Microsoft Edge, or other desktop browsers unless its popup blocker is completely disabled, excluding IE versions newer than 6.0. Media Trojan.JS.YouAreAnIdiot|Image of the program. You are an idiot virus removal|Removal video. References zh:You Are An Idiot Category:Win32 joke Category:Virus Category:Win32 virus Category:Trojan Category:Win32 trojan Category:Win32 Category:Logos Category:Browser hijacker Category:Joke program Category:Dangerous Website Category:Internet Category:First Category:JavaScript Category:Joke Virus Category:Joke programs Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Joke Category:Joke website Category:Grayware